


Time Is Running Out

by liveonlyza



Category: Mötley Crüe, Papa Roach, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonlyza/pseuds/liveonlyza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected visitors appear during soundcheck with an offer that Jacoby cannot refuse. (set pre-Cruefest 08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Running Out

It was a typical, dull soundcheck in another nameless city, generic-looking venue. Tour was making him lose his mind. And he was so tired and fucking sick of it, that his vocals were sucking. He kept missing chords on the guitar. He sucked and he knew it. He sucked and he didn't care.

Run through "Crash". Run through "Forever".

Run through one of the new songs, but forget a few of the words.

The guys around him; Tobin, Jerry, Tony, they're all about as off as he is. There's no reason they wouldn't be. After two years of touring with combined breaks of maybe a month, they were all dead on their feet. None of them could easily remember why they even fucking bothered anymore. They're all too fucking old for this anyway. Guys in their thirties should not be rockstars, probably.

I mean, legends like U2 and the fucking Crue, they would keep playing forever, because the world couldn't live without them and their music. But Jacoby always thought that his band, this band, they weren't going down in history, by any stretch, so maybe they should think about packing it up?

But this is probably how any band feels on tour, right?

Jacoby really fucking hoped so.

Run through "Time Is Running Out".

Maybe it is.

Run through five more songs, sweating, messing up all over, all of you dead on your feet, and turn everything off and start to push it all backstage.

Unseen, two guys stand up from the seats they had taken on the sides of the arena, and step out of the shadows, both of them clapping and one of them grinning like a moron.

When they are seen, they are recognized. Tony turns toward the noise they cause first, and his mouth falls the fuck open, and his sticks fall and clatter to the polyurethane-coated stage floor. "Oh my fuck." And that causes Tobin and Jerry to look over. And the amp that they were rolling together, rolls a few feet without them, because they're stopped dead where they stood.

"Oh my fucking GOD. Jacoby!"

Jacoby looked, vision guided by the pointing fingers and wide-open mouths of his three best friends and, on tour, his three biggest sources of annoyance. But unlike the three others, Jacoby was shocked not into expletives, but complete silence.

His heroes since childhood, two of the reasons that he decided to pick up a guitar or open his mouth or form a band.

Tommy Lee and Nikki Sixx. Looking exactly like they looked twenty something years ago when he fell in love with them, only looking considerably older and more scarred. Years of drug and alcohol abuse that has visibly-aged them more than time has.

Nikki-fucking-Sixx, the first guy that Jacoby admitted was fucking hot as hell, looked stunning in front of him. Below him on the floor, he still looked like he was above him, he looked like a god. He was a god. He is a god. Or he might as well be, because Jacoby had always worshipped him.

Even though it looked like the god had put no real effort into his appearance, ("And why should he have? We're nothing special.") Jacoby was still mildly drooling, and insanely turned on, just by looking at Nikki. Just like always.

"Hey kids, good show." This was Tommy.

"Umm, thanks. But that soundcheck kind of sucked." This was spoken by Tony. And the rest of the guys agreed with him.

"So, we want to talk. Are you guys coming down or should we come up?" Nikki. Smirking, staring at Jacoby, and making sweat run down the back of the younger man's neck, even though he'd swear it was because of the half-assed performance the band just gave.

"Jacoby, you talk to them. We have to finish up here, the other band needs the stage for their 'check." This was seconded and 'Mmhmm'-ed by his other bandmates, who he had never hated more than at this very moment.

"Um. Y-Yeah, s-su-sure." And here Jacoby, with disgustingly sweaty hands, removed the guitar that was strapped around his neck, praying that his slight arousal wasn't visible to his friends/enemies or heroes, then unplugged the instrument, setting it down on the nearest amp.

He took a deep breath as he walked to the edge of the stage. Jumping down as he had a million times on a million different stages, but never more than now did he fear falling. Thank god he didn't fall, but he did stumble slightly over one of his feet when started walking on the lower floor.

"Walk much, kid?" Tommy, laughing at his expense.

"Haha, y-yeah." God. Nikki was still smirking and it was killing Jacoby slowly. "So, you guys wanted to talk?" Thank god he finally formed a sentence without a stutter. At least he wouldn't look like a complete drooling invalid.

"Yeah. You guys got a lot of potential, kid. Definite talent. And we're planning this touring festival for this summer, we want you guys to play."

"You want us to play? With you guys? On tour?" Cue heartattack.

"Yeah, kid. Is that a problem or something?"

"No. It's like a fucking dream come true." Spoken before he could stop himself.

"Oh really? You're a Crue fan?"

"Well, yeah. You guys are the reason that the guys and me wanted to play music in the first place."

"Awesome. Well, I hope you don't mind, but I have to cut this short, hope to see you guys this summer. Peace." Tommy was gone in a flash after checking the time on his cell phone, then pocketing it and practically running out, but before taking off, he shot one last look at his bandmate. Jacoby couldn't read the look, and it mildly worried him. It would've worried him more, but he was very preoccupied still being stunned by Nikki.

"So, kid, let's take this discussion somewhere quieter, yeah?" That smirk was melting him. And the suggestion that could be read into those words, even though the suggestion was all wishful thinking on Jacoby's part, made him even more hot and bothered, and he nodded, licking his lips and trying to calm down his rapid, not-at-all healthy heartbeat.

He led the ten-years-older rockstar to the band-only backstage area and through a hall to the dressing room that Jacoby had all to himself. He was only barely through the door when his back was slammed into the wall beside the door.

"God, you look just like I did when I was twenty, except so much hotter, kid."

"W-What--?"

"I'm not going to fuck you right now, because any time now, your bandmates will come looking for us. But this summer, your ass is mine." Nikki was palming Jacoby's erection through his pants, and the pleasure combined with the shock had the younger man's head spinning.

"Yesss."

"Yes what?" Spoken harsh and with a definite edge.

"Yes sir?"

"Good little boy. Now, you're going to blow me, okay?"

"Yes sir. Please sir."

Nikki grabbed the back of his neck, and forced him down onto his knees, but the act wasn't painful and Jacoby could tell that there was no real violence or hate behind the act. Once Jacoby was on his knees, Nikki let go of his neck for but a minute, just to unzip and push his pants down just enough.

The younger boy almost cried when he realized that his hero wasn't wearing boxers or briefs. Overwhelmed isn't the right word, but it fits pretty well for what Jacoby was feeling in that moment.

"Suck, kid, come on."

"Yes sir."

Of course he'd done this before, when he was either younger and experimenting, or older and wasted, the few times in his life that he had tried drugs, he had also tried this, but not in awhile, and not too awfully many times that he was a professional. But this was his hero, his idol, his god, and damn, he wanted to make the man come like he never had before.

He started at the tip, a first tentative lick to gain himself some nerve. Then a longer, more confident lick all around the average-sized prick in his face. Finally, he just took the whole tip into his mouth and began sucking. He wished he wasn't so damned nervous, or he wished he could have some liquor in him, and then maybe he could have been doing a better job of this.

Either way though, after a minute, the hands returned to gripping the long hair that ran down the back of his neck, forcing him forward a little bit, and hearing the first low, heavenly sounding moan escape from the lips of the man towering over him. This gained Jacoby confidence, and he sucked like his life depended on it, swirling his tongue like he'd been directed to by the first boy he'd done this too when he fifteen.

Jacoby started to swallow, taking a few inches down the back of his throat, he'd done this enough that he knew how to do this, and did it with not really ease, but it wasn't difficult or painful like it had been years ago. And it did pull out a much louder moan from between Nikki's lips, as Jacoby felt the older man shudder.

"God kid, suck harder, I'm almost there." God, he even spoke confidently and clearly with his dick down someone's throat, and that was kind of a turn on to the younger musician, who stuttered when even slightly aroused.

And it was only a few more minutes, with four and a half of Nikki's six inches down his throat, before his hero pulled on his hair to pull him off and alert him of his coming climax. Jacoby tried as hard as he could resist, wanting nothing more than to swallow every spurt of come that his hero released down his throat, but Nikki seemed determined to pulled him off, and with a little more force to the back of Jacoby's neck, he succeeded. This meant that when he did come, just about ten seconds after pulling out, it was all across the face of the younger man. And Nikki moaned a final time, before pulling the boy to his feet and making a move to finish the kid off, knowing that he hadn't been touching himself during his act on Nikki.

"Touch yourself for me kid, come on."

"Umm…"

""Umm", what?" He was met with mumbling and Jacoby taking a step back slowly. "Come on kid, speak up, what is it?"

"I already came."  
There was that goddamned smirk again.  
His hero must be trying to kill him.

His god must be trying to kill him.

"That's hot, kid."

Jacoby blushed, and Nikki leaned forward. Licking off a stripe of his own cum, the legendary rockstar leaned over and whispered into Jacoby's ear.

"Just wait, kid. All this summer, your ass is mine."

"Yes sir."


End file.
